The field of the invention concerns devices which are used in conjunction with shelf moldings for displaying advertising material or the like.
Many retail stores and other businesses utilize shelf moldings which are adapted for receiving price markers therein. The markers are typically made from a flexible material such as plastic so that they will snap within the moldings. They can also carry information other than prices if desired.
While conventional markers are quite acceptable if a person is standing directly opposite a given shelf, they are difficult to read from other points. If one desires to draw the shoppers' attention to a particular item, a different type of marker is necessary.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,010,775, 2,984,031, 3,706,977, 4,161,074 and 4,167,073 all concern cards and tags which have been employed in conjunction with shelf moldings for various purposes.